gundamonrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamille Bidan
Kamille Bidan is the main protagonist from Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX. Kamille is a troubled young man, growing up in a time of prejudice and oppression. He grew up in the Gryps (formerly called Green Noa) space colony - which was then the field base of the Earth Federation's tyrannical Titans elite unit, an organization to which his malevolent (and thus deeply resented) father, Franklin Bidan, belonged. Role in ZGoR Kamille particularly hated his feminine-sounding name - and thus asserts his manhood by developing a hobby in amateur mobile suit creation. This he might have inherited from his parents: both are Federation officers and among the main engineering team that designed the Titan's prototype unit,Gundam Mk-II. He also showed willingness to fight by stealing a gundam to step on a Titans officer. He also tends to be brash, thoughtless, somewhat self-important, and prone to acting on his own judgement, in addition to being arrogant in his own right. This leads to him getting more than his fair share of abuse, both mental and physical, at the beginning of the series, like being beaten badly by Wong Lee, and being slapped quite a few times for his bad attitude. However, he eventually comes under Char Aznable's influence as the series progresses. This mentor-protege relationship plays a great role in shaping Kamille from an emotionally vulnerable, angst-ridden teenager to a true soldier. Character 'Voice' The voice of Kamille Bidan will is provided by Brandon Runckel. Runckel first started voicing Kamille in the Paint it Black episode of Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX. He uses the same voice that he uses for Joshua Wolf from Gundam Father of Peace. A joke about Kamille's voice is in the NikeTube Short, Highway 5 to the Dangerzone where Kamille remarks to Joshua that he has the same voice as him. Joshua responds that Brandon Runckel voices both of us. 'Personality' Kamille particularly hated his feminine-sounding name - and thus asserts his manhood by developing a hobby in amateur mobile suit creation. This he might have inherited from his parents: both are Federation officers and among the main engineering team that designed the Titan's prototype unit, Gundam Mk-II. He also showed willingness to fight by stealing a gundam to step on a Titans officer. He also tends to be brash, thoughtless, somewhat self-important, and prone to acting on his own judgement, in addition to being arrogant in his own right. This leads to him getting more than his fair share of abuse, both mental and physical, at the beginning of the series, like being beaten badly by Wong Lee, and being slapped quite a few times for his bad attitude. However, he eventually comes under Quattro Bajeena's influence as the series progresses. This mentor-protege relationship plays a great role in shaping Kamille from an emotionally vulnerable, angst-ridden teenager to a true soldier. Mobile Weapons *'RX-178 Gundam Mk-II' - Kamille hijacked this mobile suit that was intended to be piloted by Emma Sheen to take down Quattro's team, but Kamille used it as part of revenge on Matosh for the physical abuse he received earlier. He also used it to prove to Quattro that he was an ally to them and pushed another Mk-II into a building. He now uses it regularly as an AEUG pilot. Relationships Fa Yuiry Fa starts out as Kamille's girlfriend. Like Fraw Bow did for Amuro Ray in the original series, Fa serves the same role of being a so-called caretaker for Kamille as well. Category:Characters Category:Universal Century Characters Category:Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX Characters Category:AEUG Characters Category:Gundam on ROBLOX Characters of Federation Descent Category:Federation (ethnicity)